poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Baloo Meets Mowgli
(Munching and slurping sound) Baloo: (sings) Doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee-dee-doo. (appears) Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo. Yes, it's a-doo-bah-dee-doo. I mean, a-doo-be, doo-bee. Doo-bee, doo-bee. Doo-bee-dee-doo. And with...(stops and then turns) (spoken) Well, now. Ha ha. What have we here? Noby: Wow! A bear! Baloo: Why, hello. What are your names? Doraemon: My name is Doraemon. And these are my friends, Noby, Sue, Sneech and Big G. Phineas: I am Phineas. And this is Ferb. Rudolph: My name is Rudolph. Baloo: Pleased to meet you. My name is Baloo. And who is this? Rudolph: This is Mowgli. (Baloo sniffs) Baloo: Hmm. Hey! What a funny little bit of a...(Mowgli slaps Baloo) Ooh! Mowgli: Go away! Baloo: Oh, boy, I've seen everything in these woods. Ooh, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is. Mowgli: Leave me alone. Baloo: Well, now, that's pretty big talk, little Britches. Mowgli: I'm big enough. (Baloo chuckles) (Mowgli punches Baloo's stomach, grunting, but it is strong) Baloo: (clicks tongue) Pitiful. (picks Mowgli up) Hey, kid, you need help (puts Mowgli down) and ol' Baloo's gonna learn you to fight like a bear. Now, come on. I'm gonna show ya. Doraemon: Now, that's the rumble in the jungle. (Baloo growls and doing some defense) Baloo: Ha ha! Yeah! All right, now, kid, loosen up. Get real loose, then start to weave. Weave a little. Now, move. That's it. Now give me a big bear growl. Scare me. (Mowgli growls tiny) (Noby laughs) Baloo: (clicks tongue) Oh, boy. Sneech: I can do this. Even it (Cera's dubbed) could be very scary. (growls) Rudolph: Sneech, (Littlefoot's dubbed) you're not helping. Sneech: (Cera's dubbed) Sorry. Baloo: I'm talkin' about like a big bear. (roars loudly) (Meanwhile) (Bagheera hears roaring sound) Bagheera: He's in trouble. I shouldn't have left him alone. (He runs back to rescue Mowgli) (Meanwhile) (Mowgli growls) (Baloo roars loudly) (Mowgli roars) Baloo: A big one, right from your toes. Mowgli: How's that? (Meanwhile) (Bagheera still runs) (Mowgli continues roaring) (Bagheera stops) Baloo: (laughs) You're gettin' it, kid. Bagheera: Oh, no! It's Baloo! That shiftless, stupid jungle bum. Big G: Oh, hi there, Bagheera. Baloo: Weave about now. Look for an opening. Keep movin'. Keep...(laughs) You're gettin' it, kid. Ha ha! Come on! That's it! (laughing) He's a dandy! (pushes Mowgli) (He rolls to the log) Doraemon: Ooh! That's gonna hurt. Bagheera: (chuckles) Fine teacher you are, Ol' Iron Paws. Baloo: Oh! Thanks, Bagheera. Bagheera: Tell me, tell me, after you knock your pupils senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson, hmm? (Mowgli shakes his head) Baloo: Well, I...I, uh...Well, I didn't mean to lay it on so hard. Mowgli: I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think. Baloo: You better believe it. Now let's go once more. Now you keep ciclin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin' -- (Mowgli hits Baloo into lower jaw) Ooph! Hey! Right on the button! (playfully falls down and Mowgli climbs on him, occasionally tickling him with his hands and feet) Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha. No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh-heh. Help, Bagheera! Bagheera: Now that's all he needs. More confidence. Mowgli: (still tickles Baloo) Give up, Baloo? Baloo: I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give-- (Mowgli stops) Hey, ha-ha. You know something? You're all right, kid. What do they call you? Bagheera: Mowgli. And he's going back to the man-village right now. Noby: What? Surely you don't mean that. Baloo: Man-village? They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of 'im. Mowgli: Oh, Baloo. I want to stay here with you. Baloo: Certainly you do. Bagheera: (turns back) Oh? And just how do you think he will survive? Baloo: "How do you think you will" - What do you mean "How do you think you will"? He's with me, any, And I'll learn him all I know. Bagheera: Well, heh, that shouldn't take too long. Baloo: Look. Now it's like this, little britches. All you gotta do is...(clap his paws and sings) Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Noby: (in Mowgli's voice singing) Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home Baloo: (continues singing) The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few Sue: (in Mowgli's voice) You eat ants. Baloo: Ha, ha. You'd better believe it and you're gonna love the way they tickle. Bagheera: (stammers and then shouts) Mowgli, look out! (Mowgli grabs one of the ants before he moves when the drops on the ground) Baloo: (continues singing while Mowgli tries to an ant when it crawls over him) The bare necessities of life will come to you Mowgli: Hold still. Baloo: (continues singing) They'll come to you! (bumps the banana tree before one of them falls) Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities (eats and swallows it and pulls the banana tree for Mowgli) Forget about your worries and your strife (Mowgli pulls the banana) I mean the bare necessities (shakes the tree to make the banana fall) That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a pawpaw (picks the prickly pears) Or a prickly pear (Mowgli: (touches the prickly pear) Ow!) And you prick a raw paw Next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear (picks the prickly pears and the other fruits that are not prickly) Try to use the claw (eats and swallows them) But you don't need to use the claw (bumps the tree and the fruit appears falling) When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw (throws it to Mowgli) Have I given you a clue? Mowgli: Golly, thanks, Baloo. Bagheera: Paw-paw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish. Baloo: (spoken when pulls Bagheera's tail) Come on, Baggy, get with a beat. (sings again) The bare necessities of life will come to you (Mowgli and Noby: They'll come to me.) They'll come to you! (spoken) How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli? (Mowgli scratches Baloo's shoulder) Now just a hair lower.. There, right there. That's it. Ahh.. This is beautiful. That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch. Mowgli: You're lots of fun, Baloo! (Baloo is now scratching against a tree) Baloo: Right on it.. Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooo! Just a little bit-- mmm.. yeah.. ha-ha.. ooo. (he pulls the tree from the ground finally and scratches by its trunk) Mm... mmm... ha-ha.. ooo. yeah! (scratches on the rock) (stops and relaxes) (slides onto the water) (sings and speaks) Oh man, this is really livin'. (Baloo, satisfied, lets himself fall into water) So just try and relax, yeah cool it (Mowgli, Noby Rudolph, Sue, Sneech and Phineas slide and fall into the water) Fall apart in my backyard (Mowgli gets and sits on Baloo's stomach) 'Cause let me tell you something, little britches (bee flies across the water) If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard (Bagheera walks and jumps on the tree to see what Baloo is up to) And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you Bagheera: (walks away) Ahh.. I give up. Well I hope his luck holds out. Doraemon: Bagheera? Bagheera, wait! Ok. I will see you later. Oh, well. Guess they are okay. Baloo: Mowgli, how about you singing? Baloo, Mowgli, Rudolph, Noby, Sue and Phineas: (sing together) Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife Mowgli: Yeah, man. All: I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Baloo: Yeah. All: With just the bare necessities of life Mowgli: Yeah, man.Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts